Beautiful Dirty Rich
by Sugarwaffle13
Summary: What would one do to own Higurashi Enterprises? Hmm... "babysit" their Girls Gone Wild intended daughter that's absolutely in love with you?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

** A/N: I wanted to get this out. I've, once again, been holding it. I was trying to wait, but I got impatient, lol. Anyways! Enjoy!**

**-K.B**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she entered the club. The place was packed with people, the music was pumping, the lights were blinding and it gave her an adrenaline rush. Her smile only widened as she walked passed the bouncer, handing her coat to him.

"Good Evening, Ms. Higurashi." Kagome smiled at him, quickly getting on the dance floor. It didn't take long for someone to steal her away and start dancing.

Kagome winked at him as she rubbed her body against his as his hands ran down her sides. Kagome smirked when she felt his obvious hard-on on her back. The song had finished and she had left him there as the next song started and she went to get a drink. As she sat down at the bar, she winked at the bartender. He leaned down in front of her with a smile on his face.

"What can I get you, Ms. Higurashi?" he asked.

Kagome giggled. "Oh, Miguel. I've told you, call me Kagome. And you know what I want."

Miguel smiled, patting her hand. "Your usual, coming right up."

Kagome nodded, dancing a little in her seat when a song she liked came on. She suddenly felt her phone vibrating and knowing the familiar number, she smiled. She told Miguel she would be back before going into the girl's bathroom. Kagome leaned against a door in the bathroom and answered it.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to realize I was gone."

_i"Where are you, Kagome?"/i_

"You should have come with me. I personally invited you, Sesshoumaru-san." Kagome said innocently. She heard him growl over the phone.

_"I will ask you one last time. Where. Are. You?"_

Kagome sighed, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. "I'm at _Miguel's_." Her eyes widened. "Don't tell daddy, okay? He would be very disappointed in me and--"

_"Don't move. I'll be there."_ Sesshoumaru said, cutting her off before hanging up.

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration as he fled out of the mansion's drive way, past the metal gates. That girl was always in trouble and unfortunately for him, if something happened to her, then something would happen to him. Her father was a very forgiving man, but when it came to his _adoring_ daughter, he did not play. He, himself, has had to get rid of another man for touching her in an inappropriate way. But who could blame them? Though she was barely 18, she was quite the beauty and party animal. Kagome loved to party and spent many Friday and Saturday nights sneaking out of her room and going to them. And because he was her bodyguard, he had to watch over her. The worst thing is, her father didn't choose him, she chose him. It was no secret that she had a crush on him, but many of the things that she did to him, teasing him, made him want to throw all protocol to the wind and ravish her. There had been to many a night that he found himself hard with no form of release. He would be damned if he touched himself and though she was unaware of his... problems, he would not give her the satisfaction.

He immediately pushed those thoughts away when he pulled up in front of _Miguel's_. The bouncer had his eyes narrowed at the little black Mercedes until he got out of the car and the large male's expression changed. He opened the door for him and Sesshoumaru nodded to him, immediately looking for the tiresome girl. It didn't take long to see her walking out of the girl's bathroom, putting her phone back in her bra. What happened next was something that needed to be caught on camera. As soon as she finished fixing her bra, another guy came by and grabbed her ass. The ass that he's seen plenty of times and has thought about claiming it for himself. Sesshoumaru thought about stepping in to handle the guy when she turned around and quickly kneed him in the groin. The guy fell down to his knees, holding his family of jewels. Kagome stepped over the guy, smiling at him as she walked towards him.

Kagome couldn't believe that creep grabbed her ass. The only person that could do that to her was Sesshoumaru. She knew that she hurt the poor guy, but at least he would think about it before grabbing on another girl again. She stepped over the man, quickly wrapping her arms around her Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-san. I knew you would come!" she said, her hands coming down to grab his ass. Sesshoumaru quickly stopped her.

"We must go."

Kagome pouted. "_Now?_ Can we at least have one dance."

"We are leaving."

"Come on, Sesshoumaru-san." Kagome said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru ignored her as he dragged her out of the club, opening the door to the passenger side of the car and throwing her in. Kagome glared at him when he just threw her in like a damned rag doll. Sesshoumaru got into the car and drove off back to the mansion. Kagome smiled at him, trailing her fingertips over his leg as he drove.

"I'm hungry, Sesshoumaru-san." Kagome said, feeling him tense up under her ministrations.

"You will eat when you get home." Sesshoumaru said, his decision final. He would not let this girl take control over him. He would not, he would not, he would not---

He forgot what he was saying as he felt her undo his pants, taking out his hard erection. Something that he's been trying to keep under wraps.

"Kagome!" he said in reprimand.

Kagome only smiled at him as she teased him with her fingers. Sesshoumaru bit back a groan as she slowly began to caress him. Kagome watched him with the same old smile on her face. She really adored Sesshoumaru and she's been holding her virginity just for him. There was something about him that told her that he wouldn't ever leave her and he was more protective of her than any of her old bodyguards, but besides all of that, she loved playing around with him.

"Stop. Now." he bit out, his hand coming down to stop her. He really didn't want her to stop, but he knew he needed to stop her before she did something else.

Kagome looked up at him with those innocent blue eyes. "But why? I see you have this rather _large_ problem. It wouldn't be right if I didn't help you." she teased.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, his heart beating erratically. Decisions, decisions.

* * *

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru's retreating back as he closed the door to her room, locking it behind him. She crossed her arms as she sat on her bed. She had no idea how this happened. One moment she was in the car with his hard cock in her hands and about to give him the best head in his life and the next she was thrown in her room.

He decided to keep his damn job. Sesshoumaru leaned against Kagome's door, trying his best to keep himself in check. Her mouth was so close to his cock and it took everything in him to remove her. He looked back at the door before walking off, knowing he would have to see Shenji, her father. He walked down the hall and down the stairs to the man's study. He knocked before walking in, his face unreadable. Shenji smiled at him, getting up from his chair.

"Sesshoumaru. How are you?"

"Well." Sesshoumaru answered, his tone icy.

Shenji smiled nonetheless. "How is my daughter doing? I wish I could spend time with her, but with the business and..."

Sesshoumaru allowed the old man's words to flow through one ear and out the other as his mind began to wonder back to the girl back upstairs. He has known her for three years and she hadn't really bothered him until she turned eighteen a few months ago. Every since, she's been trying to jump his bones. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew her father was going to give the business to him, then he wouldn't be here, trying to be in her father's good graces and waiting to screw his daughter's brains out.

"...No matter. Will you take Kagome out to her favorite restaurant tomorrow?"

Sesshoumaru's face was still an expressionless mask as he stared at the man. "Hai."

When Shenji was done speaking to him, Sesshoumaru left to his own room.

Kagome quickly undressed and threw on a short silk gown, the tops of her breasts showing. She knew that her father would want to speak to Sesshoumaru and that afterwards, Sesshoumaru would go straight to his room to rest. At times she would sneak in and sleep with him, of course, he would throw her out, but she knew that one day, he wouldn't throw her out. Smirking to herself, she waited until she knew that no one would be in the halls before leaving her room, softly closing the door as she sneaked down the hall.

Sesshoumaru knew it wouldn't be long now. She would try the same thing she did every night. One would have thought she knew better and would just stay in her own room, but no, she never gave up. He laid in his bed, his eyes on the door. Any minute now. Any minute now. Any minute--

The door opened.

If this was any other situation, he would have smirked, but it wasn't so he didn't. This was his bosses daughter. She softly closed the door, walking towards his bed in the dark. Sesshoumaru waited until she placed her hand on his bed to climb in before speaking.

"Go back to your room, Kagome." he growled in warning. Even through the dark, he could see that little lip of her pop out as she nibbled on it.

"But I can't sleep and I feel safe around you," she said innocently, climbing into his bed. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand when she went to put it on his chest.

"Leave."

"But, Sesshoumaru-san--"

"And stop calling me that."

"But, it's polite Sesshoumaru-san."

"No. It is annoying. Go back to your room."

Sesshoumaru really hoped the girl would leave. He knew what she wanted and he would inot/i do it. He wouldn't. When she didn't budge, only sliding closer to him, he pulled out the, I'll tell your dad, card. She only laughed.

"No you won't, Sesshoumaru-san."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "What makes you so sure?"

Kagome smiled seductively as she pushed Sesshoumaru on his back and crawled on top of him. She straddled him as she placed her small hands on his chest. Sesshoumaru nearly groaned when he felt her covered heat come in contact with his never dying arousal.

"Because you want me, Sesshoumaru-san." she whispered, slowly grinding against him. Sesshoumaru did not reply.

"Why did you stop me earlier?" she asked, her cerulean eyes staring into his honey ones.

"It is not appropriate."

"I was just trying to apologize. I know that I act like such a brat and get in so much trouble," she said, her hands sliding down his hard chest. "And I want to make it up to you."

Sesshoumaru quickly caught her hands. "That is not necessary."

Kagome pouted. "Please? I won't mess up, I promise! I've been practicing." she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but ask, "Practicing?"

Kagome nodded her head as a hand slipped into his black sleeping pants. "Hai. You know when I asked to go to the mall that one time?" At his nod, she continued, "I bought a couple... toys."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise. That was on the day of her birthday, but he remembered it. She had come out of the store Spencers with a bag and would never tell him what she had gotten. Now, it all made sense.

Losing himself in his thoughts was his downfall for Kagome had wrapped her hand around his throbbing arousal and began to stroke it. Not too long afterwards, her mouth was wrapped around it. His eyes widened and though there had been many a time that he was able to stop her, this time he was powerless to do anything. Her raven hair tickled his abdomen as her mouth slid up and down his shaft. His eyes closed as he felt her tongue work its magic on him. His slid his hands into her hair as she carefully ran her teeth over his cock. He cursed when she took him deeper into her mouth. She really _did _practice. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder how many times a day --when she wasn't partying and annoying him-- she practiced.

Kagome watched her favorite male with interest as she moaned around his cock. He was a little larger than she thought, but that was why she had gotten different sizes of her dildos. She wanted to make sure she could take all of him. She really wanted to show him that she was ready and could take anything. She suddenly pulled her mouth from him, stroking him with her hand.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called softly. He looked down at her with tinted red eyes. She was not unfamiliar with this. She usually saw it when he was angry, but she knew it was different this time. He did really well with controlling himself.

"Will you take me tonight?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru growled at her, trying to keep himself from bucking into her hand. He needed to show more control than this. His beast wanted more than anything to come out and fuck the hell out the small onna, but he knew he couldn't allow that to happen.

When she asked for him to take her, he immediately growled out, "No."

"Please?"

"No!" he bit out. She was so damned stubborn.

Kagome sighed, her thumb rubbing over the slit of his cock. "Maybe next time." she said before leaning down and giving him one hard suck.

Sesshoumaru growled before releasing his seed into her mouth. He watched with lazy eyes as she cleaned him up, her tongue working expertly on him as she did so. He didn't stop her as she laid down beside him, cuddling up to him as her little hands spread themselves on his chest. He waited until she fell asleep before closing his eyes.

This girl was going to be the end of him.


	2. I Like It Rough

**A/N: I really love you guys for the reviews for this one! Happy New Year! Enjoy**

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in silence as he watched the young girl eat. She had tried to get him to eat himself and declined. He was still thinking about the night before and every time he did it made his manhood twitch. He had wished she would stop her advances towards him, but--

"...Kagome." he bit out, his eyes narrowed. Sesshoumaru was not able to finish his thought when he felt a small foot come up between his legs and rub his hard-on.

Kagome looked at him innocently as she ate her desert. "Hm? What is it, Sesshoumaru-san?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes stared at her. "Remove your foot."

Kagome giggled, choosing not to move her foot. "Oh, Sesshoumaru. What are you talking about?" she asked, putting a little more pressure on him. Sesshoumaru did his best to keep from groaning. He quickly removed her foot and made sure she was not able to make a move as to do it again.

"Finish eating so we may leave."

Kagome only grinned at him. "As long as you promise to let me do what I did last night."

"No."

"Why not?"

Sesshoumaru chose to ignore her and looked around the restaurant. This girl was very arousing and annoying at the same time. If only her father knew what she was putting him through everyday.

Kagome finally gave up when she realized he wasn't going to give her an answer. "Okay." she said, finishing up her ice cream. She allowed him to win this one, but it would be a different story on the way home.

"Fuck, Kagome!" Sesshoumaru groaned as Kagome ran her tongue across the head his manhood.

Sesshoumaru kicked himself for not seeing it coming. One minute she was in the car, behaving herself, the next she was pulling out his erection and pleasuring him. He knew it was wrong, but kami, he didn't want her to stop. Kagome moaned around Sesshoumaru's member as she deep throated him. His taste was exquisite and she didn't mind pleasuring him. As Sesshoumaru drove, one hand stayed tight on the steering wheel while the other dove into the girl's hair. Knowing he wouldn't last soon from the way she was using his tongue, he tugged on her hair in warning.

"Ka...go...me." he groaned.

Kagome didn't move, only held him there as he released his seed down her throat. She cleaned him up while he tried to catch his breath. She licked his tip and licked off her lips before zipping him back up and sitting back in her seat. Sesshoumaru glanced over at the young girl and almost growled. She was trying her best to get fucked by him. If she was any other bitch, he would have pulled the car over and take her right then and there. Kagome looked out the window as if she didn't just finish blowing him off. Sesshoumaru growled as he drove her to the mall.

"What do you think about this one?" she asked as she tried on some skimpy looking lingerie.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her with a blank face, though his hard-on was coming back. "Hn." he said, looking away as if bored. He was glad that he was able to close down the store, it wouldn't do to have every male in the store ogling her.

Kagome smirked as she walked up to him from where he was sitting and leaned over, giving him a good look at her breasts.

"I would wear this for you, Sesshoumaru-san. Would that make you happy?" she asked, her tongue teasing his ear.

Sesshoumaru knew not to turn his head. "Leave me." he ground out.

Kagome pouted, getting on her knees and laying her head on his leg. She innocently looked up at him. "Sesshoumaru-san..." she said, her nails teasing up and down his thigh. "Why won't you make me yours?"

Sesshoumaru growled, looking down at her with narrowed eyes. "Your father will not approve."

Kagome continued with her pout, making him want to suckle on her bottom lip. "Do _you_ approve?" Kagome asked. When she noticed he wasn't going to answer her, she continued, "You know my father will not mind. He knows how taken I am with you."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru said, getting up from his chair to walk towards the sales women who was watching the two through the clothes rack.

Kagome watched as he went to one blond woman and began speaking to her. Kagome's heart burned with jealousy when she saw the woman's cheeks tint pink. She knew Sesshoumaru didn't have to say anything for a woman to blush around him. He was just so handsome. The woman ran her hand across his arm. She was flirting with him. Sesshoumaru smirked at her. Kagome hmph'd before going back to change clothes. He was such a jerk.

* * *

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the small female sitting in the passenger's seat. Every since they had left the mall, she's been quiet. He could, however, smell the frustration and sadness rolling off of her. As soon as he finished parked in the mansion's garage, he locked the doors. He knew she would run out if he didn't.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

Kagome turned to glare at him. "Unlock the door!"

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Kagome--"

Kagome continued to glare at him. "I don't have to answer to _you_! If you didn't want me, you could have just told me!" she yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru's face fell. Isn't that what hes been trying to tell her in the very beginning? But he knew this was different. If she was admitting that he didn't want her, than that meant she was genuinely upset.

"Why can't you look at _me_ like that when you talk to those other girls?" she asked, tears filling her eyes. "Is something wrong with me? Am I not beautiful enough, Sesshoumaru? I _try_ to look my best for you every day! I _try_ to be noticed by you and please you, but you just won't like me. I know that I'm a brat to you, but I just want you to see _me_. Why can't you like me, Sesshoumaru?" she asked before unlocking the door herself and leaving.

Sesshoumaru watched her run on into the mansion. No sooner had she left his phone began ringing. He looked at it and there in bold, blinking, read, Shenji.

Dammit. He thought before answering it.

"Come to my study. Now." The man said before hanging up.

Sesshoumaru sighed before getting out the car and walking towards the doors of the mansion.

Sesshoumaru should have seen it coming as he walked into Shenji's study. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that her father had noticed the tears on his daughter's face. Dammit, dammit, dammit! Sesshoumaru cursed in his head as he watched the old man narrow his eyes at him.

"Tell me, Sesshoumaru. Why is my daughter upstairs in her room in tears?" Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched as he stared at the man, his face stoic.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. Shenji ran his hand down his face, his angry face disappearing.

"I know how much my daughter adores you, Sesshoumaru. She looks up to you and I have not _ever_ allowed a male to touch her inappropriately, but you Sesshoumaru--"

Sesshoumaru knew where he was going with this and he immediately cut the old man off. "This Sesshoumaru will not be responsible with taking the girl's innocence."

Shenji knew the decision he made would most likely make the demon angry. "I had a feeling you would say that, but I have changed the stipulations towards you getting Higurashi Enterprises."

A flash went over Sesshoumaru's eyes. He had a feeling he would not like. Not at all.

Shenji cleared his throat before saying, "Not only will you have to watch over my daughter.... you will have to..."

* * *

As Kagome wiped away her tears, she heard a loud, furious growl that could come from none other than Sesshoumaru himself. She sniffed and wondering what was wrong, she was tempted to leave her room. But no, she would not leave. She couldn't stand seeing him now. She couldn't let him see her like this, so she grabbed her covers and threw it over her, deciding that she would sleep for the rest of the day. Maybe, if she was up to it, she would go to a party or something.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was not sure what he should do as he paced back and forth in his room, his eyes flickering between honey gold and ruby red. How _dare_ that man do this to him! He babysat that brat of his, put up with her shit, and now he wants him to fuck her and marry her?! How _dare_ he?! But that seemed like the only way he was going to get Higurashi Enterprises. He growled as he looked back at his door. He gritted his teeth before smirking. At least he would be able to take pleasures in her body without worrying about putting his empire at risk.

* * *

Kagome woke up sometime that night to change into some more comfortable sleepwear. She had just slipped off her jeans when the door to her room opened and closed, scaring her. She jumped and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru standing there. She glared at him.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to cover herself. She normally wouldn't cover herself, but he already made it clear that he didn't want her, so why show off?

"Why cover now? I've already seen you before." he said with a smirk.

Sesshoumaru went to sit on the foot of her bed, unbuttoning his shirt. Kagome blinked and had no idea what to do when he ordered for her to undress.

"What?!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "You heard what this Sesshoumaru said. Strip."

Kagome suddenly felt giddy inside. She had been wanting to hear those words from him since day one and though she knew she should ask him why the change of attitude, she didn't want to press her luck. She removed her shirt and bra, her panties going along with them. Sesshoumaru's hard-on pressed against the tight confines of his slacks as he watched her undress for him. He growled in approval when she began to undress him without him telling her to. His stiffened when he felt that small, but warm hand caress his arousal. As she took him into her mouth for a third time he knew how much he would enjoy this. This female in front of him was his to take. As he shot his come down her throat, he quickly threw her on the bed, her legs on his shoulders as he worked his tongue on her clit.

"Sesshoumaru!" she screamed, her hands in his hair.

He lapped at her wet slit, inserting two fingers, enjoying the feel of her tight pussy. He brought her to orgasm and knew that as soon as her juices hit his tongue he would be doing that more often. Kagome moaned when he pulled his fingers out and pulled him up by his hair, her eyes glazed with lust. Sesshoumaru growled at her, baring his fangs. She was acting just a bitch in heat.

"Fuck me, Sesshoumaru. Hard." she demanded. Sesshoumaru, not used to someone ordering him, especially in bed, teased his length over her wet mound.

"Fuck me already!" Kagome yelled at him. Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes immediately flickering to red before slamming into her, tearing away her innocence. Kagome whimpered the moaned as she stretched her hands up to hold onto the bed frame.

Sesshoumaru pulled back and slammed back into her, his cock pummeling away at her. She continued to scream over and over again.

"_Harder!_" He fucked her harder.

"_Deeper!_" He fucked her deeper.

"_Faster!_" He fucked her with the speed that surpassed any human or mere demon.

The screams that was tearing through this small female below him was music to his ears. What surprised him was the fact that she liked it like this. It also was beginning to surprise him that she was still a virgin... until now. She came a second time, tightening and pulling on his cock when she did. It didn't take long for her to begin demanding more. He then flipped her over and proceeded to plow his hard shaft into her. Kagome met him as best as she could, thrust by thrust, demanding that he spanked her. Sesshoumaru rose his hand and repeatedly brought it over her ass.

"Yes- yes- yes!" she screamed.

Sesshoumaru learned quickly that she also liked her hair to be pulled. He silently wondered where on earth she had gotten all of this, but he wasn't complaining. She was so damn tight and it only made it better to know that this is what he now owned. He pulled her hair back as he pumped his cock, her eyes staring into his.

"You like this, bitch?" he growled, his eyes narrowed.

"Fuck! Yes!" she moaned, pushing back on his invading cock.

When she came around him, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but release himself. He groaned as he emptied his seed into her cunt. Kagome screamed out her release, her juices over flowing his cock and dripping on the bed. Her eyes closed tightly as she slowly came down from her high. Sesshoumaru pulled out of her and collapsed beside her on the bed. Kagome smiled tiredly, her hair dishelved as she laid down beside him, her head on his chest. He looked down at her with lazy eyes as she fell asleep. Her hand right on his cock. Sesshoumaru smirked as he closed his eyes.

She was quite the perverted and possessive little bitch.


End file.
